Before It Took Over His Life
by Waterwolfwritter
Summary: Written for Elementary Monthly Prompts. Song Prompt: Nothing by The Script. Focused on right after Irene died. T for the references to drugs.


Written for Elementary Monthly Prompts. Song Prompt: Nothing by The Script.

Focused on right after Irene died. T for the references to drugs.

XxXxXxX

Sherlock was pretty sure he was better off dead. The fact she died meant that he should have died also. She was the woman. The only woman that he truly cared about. His world was beyond wreaked. She was gone. Maybe he should have given up on M. He could have been better off a quitter.

Shinwell Johnson, one of Sherlock's many associates, decided it would be good to go to drag Sherlock down the street to his favorite dealer. Most of Sherlock's associates were done watching him just sink deeper into thought without reason. No one knew why Sherlock was the upset. Only Sherlock and M. knew of Irene. Both of them also knew how she died and Sherlock personally thought it was his fault.

Shinwell insisted a few minutes and he would feel better. He also said that whatever it was, this would Sherlock would make him forget about it. Sherlock wanted more and Shinwell was not going to argue. After the recreation point, Sherlock started to talk. He started saying something about this evil M. How he hated this M. How he had to ketch this M.

Shinwell was able to handle Sherlock until Sherlock started talking about Irene. Shinwell thought Sherlock was going crazy. Shinwell decided to take Sherlock to Allistair, who was one of the few people who calm him down. While Shinwell dragged Sherlock to Allistair's, Sherlock started to shout Irene. Just her name over and over again.

"What happened?" asked Allistair when a screaming Sherlock and a tired Shinwell arrived at his door.

"I never thought. I mean how many bloody times does he go like this. He was just so gone for no reason. I thought maybe it would perk him up. It was his local. The guy even knew him personally. Told me his usual Even gave me his usual Man I don't know." said Shinwell

"You had some also. Well I guess this is the best place for the two of you while you both are in this condition." said Allistair as he helped Shinwell drag Sherlock inside.

As soon as they placed Sherlock on the coach, Shinwell started to act different. It was almost as if Shinwell was finally feeling the effects of going to Sherlock's local. "Shinwell do you want to rest? I have a room in the back with a bed. You could rest there for a little bit." said Allistair

Shinwell went to a back room muttering "I can not fix this one. Not him. He is broken. I can not fix broken. Did I break him? Can I fix this one? No. I can not fix this one. Not him. He is broken. I can not fix broken. Did I break him? Can I fix this one? No." over and over again

Allistair stared at Sherlock. His friend had hit some low points in the past few weeks but this was his lowest. "Sherlock." said Allistair trying to calm him down.

"Look Allistair I have to go. I have to find Irene. I have to tell her I love her. She will listen. She will not go home mad. If she does not go home, it will not happen. Look I have to go." said Sherlock leaping up.

"Sherlock, who is Irene?" asked Allistair.

"I have to go." said Sherlock.

"No, you are staying here." said Allistair

Sherlock tried to make his way to the door. At the exact moment Allistair tried to stop, Sherlock hit him, which knocked Allistair out. While Allistair was out, Sherlock made his escape. Sherlock was not sure why he allowed Shinwell to drag him to Allistair's but Sherlock had to talk to Irene. He had to talk to Irene now.

Sherlock called Irene. She did not answer. So he confessed his love for to an answering machine that greeted him by repeating her number back to him. He stumbled through Allistair's neighborhood until he found his way to Irene's neighborhood. Sherlock knew he was high but he could form the right words to convince her he was in love.

_Maybe it is the day before. I could ask her about going out tomorrow. I know she is upset but maybe this time I convince her I love her. This time she will not go home alone and mad at me. I know I took a pause before saying 'I love you also'. But this is the first time I have this emotion. I mean the emotion is irrational but still. 'I love you' also felt like it was not enough for us. Now I know I am wrong. I have a chance. If she accepts my sorry, maybe just maybe, she will not meet M. Maybe this time M would leave her alone. I just have to get there and tell her. She will forgive me and not die. _Sherlock thought over and over.

Allistair got back up off the floor. The last thing he could remember was Sherlock punching him. _Wow, Sherlock can throw a punch, _thought Allistair. "Shinwell are you still here?" shouted Allistair trying to be loud enough to be herd in the entire apartment.

"Shinwell, is that me? Shinwell come. Shinwell. I am Shinwell! I am still here, I think. Maybe. Do you know where Sherlock is? We had some stuff from the local. You know down the street from him. The stuff is really good. We took more than the local recommended. The local says we die yet we live. Ha! Local knows nothing. Local says maybe we live but if we do, if we do. If we do, we must...we must. Must we... We must go home. No we must be lucky. Ha!" Shinwell replied from a backroom.

Allistair walked to Shinwell. "Shinwell, Sherlock said something about Irene. Do you know where he would go to see her?" said Allistair

"Sherlock says we are going the wrong way. Shinwell says to Allistair. Sherlock says no. Go to Irene says Sherlock. Irene is the neighborhood over says Sherlock. Not this way it is over the other way. No you must go neighborhood over away from Allistair's front door. Shinwell no listen to Sherlock. Sherlock is broken. He needs to be fixed.." said Shinwell before he started to mutter.

Allistair understood Shinwell enough to get an idea of where to look. Allistair was roaming until he herd Sherlock shouting. Allistair followed the sound of Sherlock's voice. Allistair found Sherlock pounding on a door to a house that was for sell. "What are you doing Sherlock?" asked Allistair.

"I am trying to talk to Irene but she will not answer." said Sherlock

"Sherlock, who is Irene?" asked Allistair.

Sherlock looked at Allistair. Sherlock had told no one about Irene. No one knew what she meant to him. Sherlock knew he could tell Allistair about her and what had happened to her. Allistair might understand and Allistair could help. Yet Sherlock knew nothing could help this. All that could help was hearing from Irene. All she could say was exactly what Sherlock told Allistair.

"Nothing. It was just an idea in my mind that I might be able to guess the resident inside a home by the look on the outside of the home. Yet clearly I am wrong for this house is for sell. I think that we should head somewhere else." said Sherlock.

Nothing was what Irene could tell him. Nothing was what she left behind. Nothing was going to fix this ever. Nothing was what Sherlock could do. Nothing just nothing.

XxXxXxX

Shinwell Johnson was a character made by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I just took him from one Sherlock Holmes story to another.


End file.
